Run It!
Run It! is a song by Chris Brown and features Juelz Santana. The song is the first official single of Chris and features on his debut album Chris Brown. He was just 16 years old when the single got released. The song topped the charts in the United States, New Zealand and Australia. The official remix of the song features rappers Bow Wow and Jermaine Dupri. Chris and Juelz later collaborated again for Juelz's song "Back To The Crib" in 2009. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6QGe-pXgdI Lyrics Juelz Santana Okay, check it, check it, check it out, it's Santana again stepping, stepping, stepping out One of the brand new big boy toys, I do big boy things I make big boy noise cause I know what girls want, I know what they like They wanna stay up and party all night, so bring a friend 1: Chris Brown Let me talk to you, tell you how it is I was thinking when I saw that body gotta get shawty, tell her what the young boy gon' do Damn them chicks with you, gotta be your kin Baby pretty thick with the kick that's sick that need to be hit, so tell me what y'all gon' do Chris Brown I got friends and you got friends, they hop out, and you hop in I look fly and they jocking, the way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop I got friends and you got friends, they hop out, and you hop in I look fly and they jocking, the way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop Chris Brown Is ya man on the floor? If he ain't, lemme know Let me see if you can run it, run it, girl indeed I can run it, run it Is ya man on the floor? If he ain't, lemme know Let me see if you can run it, run it, girl indeed I can run it, run it 2: Chris Brown You'll see, girl I can set you off, don't believe my age is gonna slow us down I can definitely show you things to have you saying I can't be 16 Once I get in you won't wanna go, and I, I'll have the girls wishing they were you, and I I know you heard about me, but guess what's going down if we leave Chris Brown I got friends and you got friends, they hop out, and you hop in I look fly and they jocking, the way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop I got friends and you got friends, they hop out, and you hop in I look fly and they jocking, the way you drop, drop makes me wanna pop Chris Brown Is ya man on the floor? If he ain't, lemme know Let me see if you can run it, run it, girl indeed I can run it, run it Is ya man on the floor? If he ain't, lemme know Let me see if you can run it, run it, girl indeed I can run it, run it Chris Brown Girl you feel right, feel right, make me feel like, feel like I wanna do a little something, do a little something, ain't no thing let you do it for sure Girl the way that you're wearing them jeans is turning me on I'm the hottest thing that's in these streets so baby won't you rock me? 3: Juelz Santana Make it drop honey, make it pop honey, whip whop, tick tock to the clock for me Don't stop doing that and shawty know I mean what I say so she won't stop doing that Plus I heard if you can dance you can bump, well dance time is us, let's go, let's go, yup We can get it in, we can gets some friends, do it like the Ying Yang twins and start whispering Wait 'til you see my, wait 'til you see my, let me fall back, you ain't ready for all that Have you sleep late, real late, yeah taking a long nap You tell your friends to get with my friends, we can be friends, switch and meet friends, switch We can do it all night long and 'til the clock hit morning, ya dig? Chris Brown Is ya man on the floor? If he ain't, lemme know Let me see if you can run it, run it, girl indeed I can run it, run it Is ya man on the floor? If he ain't, lemme know Let me see if you can run it, run it, girl indeed I can run it, run it Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Chris Brown Songs